


Busy

by moonalso



Series: Domme Jemma Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BDSM, Domme Jemma Simmons, F/M, Flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalso/pseuds/moonalso
Summary: S1 AU. Jemma is busy. Fitz is busy. It's supposed to be a quickie, but Jemma has a new toy.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Domme Jemma Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340248
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: *waves* Tumblr told me to do it, so I (sunalso) will be poking around my hard drive and posting the more intense fics I've written under this name. Ones that I'm uncomfortable putting out under my regular AO3 account. Please heed the warnings. Expect smuttier, darker, edgier stories. I've been sitting on this one for months, too worried to put it out. Fitz is a masochist, there's cock whipping and anal play. For this account, all comments will be moderated. I won't be posting on Tumblr, so subscribe to this user name if you want to know what's published under it--I can't see individual names! Nobody should feel obligated to kudos or review because it's me. But comments on Anon here or on Tumblr letting me know you read and enjoyed will mean more naughty fics ;-)_

Fitz glared at the drone he had pulled apart on his workbench. Somehow, he needed to subtract another three grams of weight from the engine if he wanted to enhance the battery capacity enough to make the new sensor—

“Jemma wants to see you,” Skye said from right behind him, making him jump.

He turned his glare on her. “What?”

“She said go find her in her bunk, now.” Skye shrugged a shoulder.

“Why?”

“I’ve learned not to ask.”

That was fair. “Don’t touch anything.” He said, standing and pulling the magnifying glasses off his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sure you will,” Sky said behind him and Fitz waved a hand weakly in the air as he made for the stairs. Jemma had been working on calculations that morning, something with SHIELD’s truth serum, and must have run into a snag she needed Fitz’s brain to help untangle. She’d been distracted when she’d approved his outfit that morning, barely glancing over his clothes before dismissing him with a curt nod.

He continued sorting through the drone weight problem and hoping Jemma’s chemical formula issue prove to be too much of a distraction. He nearly had a solution.

“Jem—” The words died as he entered her bunk. She was naked, kneeling on her bed, and working something between her thighs.

“Oh good!” she chirped, eyeing him. “Come here.”

He edged across the few inches of open space until his feet hit the side of the bed. He dragged his gaze over her naked breasts and down to what she was doing to herself. It took him a few seconds to put it together that Jemma was fucking herself with what looked like a glass dildo, only the dildo itself served as a handle to a flogger.

His cock went from interested to painfully hard and he whimpered. “Mistress, am I just to watch?”

Jemma made a soft, pleased, humming noise. “No. On your knees.”

Grateful, he sank into a submissive bow beside the bed. Jemma sat up and scooted to the edge, her knees wide apart as she slid the toy in and out of herself. It was covered with her juice, and a line dripped down, over her finger, to coat a leather fell. They swayed hypnotically with each thrust inside her.

“Take your shirt off,” she said, and he eagerly did as she said. His tie came off first, followed quickly by his button-up. Jemma pulled the dripping dildo from her body and laid the toy aside. “I’m going to truss you up now.”

“Yes, mistress.” He’d do nearly anything at the moment if it meant she’d us that flogger soaked in her honey on him.

Jemma opened a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a length of cord she used to bind his wrists behind his back. He immediately pulled at the cords to test them while she returned to the drawer.

“Are they nice and tight?” she asked, looking at him.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. And that’s enough talking for now.”

Fitz’s mouth went try as Jemma lifted something from the drawer. Fucking hell, he loved it when she went shopping. It was a ball gag, not too big, with nipple clamps dangling from either side, so that the chains would run from his cheeks to his chest.

Obediently, he opened his mouth and let Jemma push the gag in. He bit down slightly on the silicone as she looped the strap around his head and fastened it.

“There we go,” she murmured. She kissed his forehead gently before seizing one of the chains and bringing the clamp to his nipple. He moaned around the gag as she played with it, tugging lightly until she set the clamp. Pain and pleasure shot down to his cock, making it jerk.

Jemma trailed her hand over to his other nipple, which was already more sensitive. He hissed and bucked as she rolled it between her fingers, and she paused, probably looking to see if he’d give one of the agreed-upon signs that she was going too far.

More like not far enough. He swayed towards her.

Smiling, she licked her finger, traced it around his nipple, and set the second clamp.

Bloody hell, that hurt perfectly.

“Almost done,” she told him, returning to the drawer. There was more? He must have been a very good boy if there was more.

Jemma bit her lip and held up another item. It was a good seven inches of bright red anal beads, that were shaped like hearts. He went heart-eyed himself. She took such good care of him, and he hoped his gaze communicated exactly how in love with her he was.

Her gaze was warm as she bent and undid his trousers. She pulled them and his boxers down to his knees, and his greedy cock bobbed in the air. Jemma cooed over it for a moment, taking him in hand and stroking several times, but then she was behind him with the beads and the sound of a lube bottle being squeezed filled the room.

He shuffled his legs apart and leaned forward a little. He jerked with cold lube trickled over him, then moaned as the first anal bead prodded at him.

“Relax,” Jemma chided. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly while deliberately relaxing his anus. “Good job,” she praised, and he grinned like an idiot. Freeing his mind and having his body follow had been a skill he’d had to work on, but for his mistress, he could do anything. She’d made his life exponentially better by caring for him, loving him, and always knowing exactly what he needed.

And by submitting he gave her what she needed to tame her anxiety.

They fit together like puzzle pieces.

Fitz grunted as the first bead slid in. The next two followed quickly, there was a pause for more lube, then the next one. The following one had him grimacing, and the last one made his teeth clench until it was in and the burn receded to pulsing pleasure as his cock throbbed.

Jemma directed him to sit back on his haunches, and she returned to sitting on the edge of the bed. She spread her legs, the plump lips of her pussy glistening with her cream.

“You look so lovely, Fitz,” she said as she picked up the glass dildo handled flogger. She lubed it and pressed it to her opening. “All tied up, all mine.”

The slid the entire dildo inside her and moaned. Fitz’s thighs quivered.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” She fucked herself with hard motions that made her breasts bounce. He shook his head. Jemma raised a brow, and his eyes dropped to where the fells of the flogger were waving between her legs. Alright, he had some idea. “That’s right. I’m going to use this on you. Your back, your shoulders, your arse, your chest, and most certainly…your cock.”

Precum slid down from the slit at the end of his cock to drip on the floor. He could barely form thoughts. Jemma was insanely talented with the flogger, able to deftly work his cock without hitting his balls. 

“And you can’t say anything about it.” Her eyes met his and she grinned.

He nodded, his eyes roving over her once more before focusing on her pussy. The dildo made wet sounds as she thrust it into herself, and Jemma wiggled and moaned.

 _Come_ , he willed her. _Come, come, come_. His hips jerked and he moaned, the sound muffled by the gag. Much more of her fucking herself with a flogger and he was going to explode.

Jemma put a foot on this thigh. “Don’t come.”

Well, shite, it was like she could read his mind.

Jemma’s circled her hips and her breathing hitched. She was close. He leaned towards her, inhaling the musky scent of her arousal while the beads in his arse did a good job of pressing on his prostate.

“Fitz,” she mewled, and her body undulated as an orgasm hit. He watched, transfixed, as her pussy pulsed around the dildo. She panted loudly, chest heaving, as her bliss worked its way through her. Her limbs went lax, she slumped forward for a few seconds, but then she was moving the dildo again. It only took a few seconds for a second peak to snap through her. The fells of the flogger drank up the honey she leaked as her cunt milked the glass.

This time, Jemma pulled it out from inside her. She wiped the handle with a towel and fisted it.

Fuck, _yes_.

Fitz bowed his head as Jemma stood. “This is not for punishment,” she said as she brushed the fells, over his shoulder. He turned his head towards them and inhaled deeply as the scent of her pussy washed over him. “Only for pleasure.”

The flogger flicked away, and Jemma put a hand under his arm and helped him stand. She pushed his feet further apart, giving him a stable base. Jemma always thought of everything.

She snapped the flogger, cracking the ends, and his arse tightened around the toy in it.

The first hit was sharp across his back and he gasped. It was everything. Pain, pleasure, acceptance, love.

More. He needed more.

The second caught his flank, the third his other side.

The fourth landed on his arse, and a few of the fells hit the handle of the anal beads. He couldn’t keep his eyes open as the mix of sharp pain chased with sweet pleasure rolled through him.

She laid several more on his ass, then one on his hip as she moved to his side. He bit down on the ball in his mouth just before a stinging blow landed on his stomach. He hissed. The next smack found his cock. Pain whipped like lightning through him.

The move was expertly done. A few of the fells even wrapped around his shaft before she flicked her wrist to free them. A second hit made him cry out, but this time when she pulled the flogger away, her hand soothed around him and she worked his cock in her fist just how he liked.

“Jemma,” he said around the gag.

“I’ve got you,” she said. “Your mistress will take care of you.”

Continuing to stroke him with one hand, she tucked the flogger under her arm and tugged the chains of the nipple clamps. The pain was bright and sharp enough he yelped, but his cock twitched hard in Jemma’s grasp and she cooed. The next pull was harder, and his vision whited out for a second before the pain tumbled through him. A surge of pleasure followed.

Fitz panted and whimpered.

He needed to come, and Jemma’s hand wasn’t going to get him there. He needed more. Jemma must have realized it because her hand disappeared from his cock as she stepped to his side, flogger in hand. Her fingers caressed his arse, ever so softly, and then the fells smacked his cock.

He cried out, the gag muting the sound.

The flogger hit his shaft again, and again, and again. He existed nowhere but in the sharp pain that quickly became bliss.

He tensed, his legs quivered, and when she struck him again, he came.

The initial rush of the orgasm became a deluge as Jemma pulled the anal beads out. His entire body pulsed with the pleasure, and his knees gave out. He would have ended up the floor, but somehow Jemma directed him to the bunk. He found himself on his back, his cock still pulsing his release into the leather fells of the flogger.

Jemma lay beside him, and there was another rush of pleasure as she released the nipple clamps. The gag was the last thing she removed, and he gulped in air.

When he wasn’t panting like he’d just run twenty miles at a sprint, he turned his head towards her. “You’re a goddess.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

He managed to move a tiny bit to kiss her, and it was wonderful to slowly, languidly, gently press his mouth to hers. The warm, loving kisses drove him nearly to tears, and Jemma broke the connection to plant kisses all over his face.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered before standing and gathering up the toys they’d used to clean them and put them away.

She worked briskly and included him in the cleanup by washing his arse, cock, and balls with aloe-infused wipes. He closed his eyes while she worked, enjoying her soft touches and murmured words of praise in an entirely different way than what she did to him as his mistress. Though this was part of it too; the love and care afterward, when he needed to know she would be there for him.

Jemma stood up again, and he popped his eyes open when she made a distressed noise. She was frowning down at the new flogger.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“I have no idea how I’m going to clean this leather. We both got it rather dirty.” She made a face. “I’ll have to let it dry and get leather cleaner when I’m able.”

“You using that on yourself and then me was brilliant, Jemma.” He watched as she set the flogger aside with a self-satisfied smile on her face. 

She laid down and cuddled against him, but didn’t entirely relax. After a few seconds, she started worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Fitz kissed her shoulder. “Go on, get up and go back to whatever you were working on.” Amusement curled through him. “Were you stuck on something? Is that what this play session was for.” His brain ticked back over to the problem he’d been struggling with, only now the answer seemed obvious. “Actually, I think I have an idea for the drones. Hand me my trousers.”

Jemma laughed and sat up. “Yes, though it got a tad out of hand. I was thinking we’d just have a quickie, but then I saw the new flogger in the drawer and I wanted to use it.”

“No complaints here.” He took her hand and kissed it. She entirely deserved the smug expression on her face.

They quickly dressed, and Jemma inspected him to make sure his clothing was properly sorted.

With a last, lingering kiss, they parted to go work on the individual projects.

Fitz clattered down the stairs and practically jogged into the lab, only to stop short. Skye was sitting in his chair, arms crossed.

“That’s very delicate equipment,” he said, shooing her away from the drone.

“You were not right back.”

“Tease me all you want, but not near the drones, or I’ll tell you exactly what took so long.”

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes. “I’m jealous, Fitz. You two are so good together.”

He smiled as he put the magnifiers on. “There’s someone out there for you, Skye. Someone that gets you. You’ll find them.”

Skye touched his shoulder. “I hope so.” She squeezed, then snatched her hand back. “Sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Fitz turned and looked over the top of the magnifiers at her. “It wasn’t my shoulder she was whipping.”

“Ack! T.M.I.!” Skye held up her hands.

“Or my arse.” He was probably enjoying her wide-eyed look too much, but Fitz wouldn’t push it any further. Skye got a little thrill that she knew he and Jemma played how they did, but she didn’t really want to know everything. He respected that. 

“Way too much information, dude. Hey, we still on for movie night on Friday?”

“Yes, now let me finish this while my mind’s clear.”

Skye flipped her hair over a shoulder. “Still too much information.”


End file.
